Ai to wa nani ka?
by Haniki
Summary: Em uma das reuniões da turma, Hiei faz uma pergunta incrivelmente difícil para a nossa pobre guia que esconde o máximo possível esse belo e adorável sentimento sem explicação mais com muita citação. (fic postada no Spirit)


Nota da autora: gente linda e maravilhosa essa fanfic está postada no Spirit na conta ChieYue, espero que gostem! HB, por que eu sou viciada!

O que é o amor?

Capítulo Único

Pergunta e Reação

Era mais uma das reuniões da "turma" e como sempre todos, menos um certo baixinho, conversavam alegremente. Hiei não gostava dessas "confraternizações", não que isso fosse novidade, preferia continuar no Makai fazendo seus "serviços", o que geralmente fazia, mais como sempre ele tinha três motivos bem razoáveis para ter vindo aquela idiotice.

Primeiro: Yukina. Tinha que vigiar a irmã custasse o que custasse, afinal "idiotas como Kuwabara, que pediram Yukina em namoro não merecem confiança". E era exatamente isso que o koorime pensava.

Segundo: Sempre tinha uma sobremesa ou comida com chocolate. E Hiei tinha um vício eterno por chocolate! Afinal ele era apaixonado por tudo que envolvia aquele sabor, principalmente ele puro. Não importava se era cacau puro ou o chocolate ao leite, Hiei era simplesmente viciado, no sabor. Ele sempre divagava sobre a doçura do chocolate ao leite, doçura essa que poderia ter feito mais parte da sua vida. Afinal todos nós sabemos que Hiei, não tem um passado bem... doce. Mais ao mesmo tempo quando provava algo mais pro cacau se abalava em pensamentos da "amargura do tempo". Esses sabores distintos em um único ser o fascinava.

Terceiro( o mais novo dos motivos justificáveis): Baka onna. A baka onna estava lê trazendo certa fascinação, até mesmo admiração de uns tempos pra cá. Afinal Botan, a baka onna, era bem o oposto dele e isso o atraia a divagar sobre o que sentia sobre Botan, um sentimento de início desconfortável. Ele sempre taxou quem tinha esse sentimento ningem de fraco, e por tal motivo evitava tanto admitir que o tinha escondido dentro de si. Afinal de contas louco e desejador de uma terrível morte é quem chama Hiei Jaganshi de fraco!

Mais dessa vez além desses três motivos justificáveis ele tinha um quarto. Depois de muito ouvir falar essa palavrinha tão jogada ao vento pelos ningens, lê deixará curioso o significado dela uma simples e sempre utilizada palavra que a tanto ele divagava. Ele já havia perguntado até ao "tonto do Kuwabara", e todos ou o complicavam o pensamento ou não falavam exatamente nada com nada. Só faltava mais uma pessoa a se perguntar a baka onna, Botan.

Hiei observou Botan discretamente até achar um jeito de falar com ela sozinha. E ele logo achou, ela deu brecha. Depois de tanto conversar com todos, até tentara puxar conversa com Hiei, ela queria "tomar um ar", e assim que a guia saiu da vista de todos indo para fora Hiei trilhou caminha para lá. Quando estava no portal da casa da mestra Guenkai, viu Botan virada de costas para ele olhando o céu sentada no "portal".

\- Onna. – Falou Hiei com a voz fria e séria de sempre, em geral um pouco irônica.

\- Ah! Hiei! Não me assuste desse jeito! – Falou a ferry girl nervosa, virando-se de relance para Hiei.

Apesar do nervosismo, Botan já não tinha medo de Hiei fazia um bom tempo. Bem quando ela viu o sentimento fraternal de Hiei pela irmã, mais apesar de tudo não disse a ela que eles eram irmãos. Desse dia em diante ela havia criado uma grande admiração por ele nas sombras do medo, mais aquela simples admiração havia se tornado algo mais, um sentimento forte e predominante, que por descrença ela chamou de amor.

\- O que... O que quer comigo Hiei? – Perguntou Botan recuperando seur melhor sorriso.

\- Quero que me explique o que é "amor". – Falou Hiei sério.

Botan caiu na gargalhada. Ela não conseguiu se manter séria diante a pergunta e gargalhou na maior. Tudo bem que em relação a algumas coisas, sentimental em principal, Hiei era muito ingênuo, mais em outras esperto até de mais.

\- Por acaso contei uma piada, onna? – Perguntou ele no tom de voz de ameaça.

Botan engoliu a saliva em seco antes de argumentar contra o koorime e contra a sua morte, por ter rido dele.

\- Na-não é isso Hiei! É que nunca esperei que você me perguntasse algo assim! – Afirmou ela tentando não rir da frase que não cansava em passar em sua mente com a cara ingênua de Hiei naquela ora.

\- Olhe! Não fique pensando que você foi minha primeira opção! – Falou Hiei, meio que envergonhado. – Afinal de contas o kitsune me complicou tudo, o tantei falou idiotices e até para o Kuwabara eu perguntei!

\- Tudo bem Hiei! Deixa que eu te explico.

Botan depois de rir sentiu a ficha cair: iria explicar para Hiei o que ela não queria admitir para si mesma! Como pinoias ela foi se meter nessa? Pensava, enquanto procurava as palavras certas para começar sem deixar que ele descobrisse que o que sentia era exatamente o que explicava.

\- Hiei, o amor é um sentimento muito comum para os ningens. Existem vários tipos de amor, como o amor entre irmão por exemplo. – Falou ela evitando olhar nos olhos dele. – Um desses amor é aquele que duas pessoas sentem as vezes mutuamente um por outro. Como uma paixão, que faz eles cometerem loucuras, corar, querer abraçar e beijar a pessoa amada. É com toda certeza um sentimento muito forte. – Falou ela tomando coragem e olhando diretamente para Hiei.

Ela vasculhou em sua mente mais alguma coisa que pudesse dizer sobre um sentimento tão abstrato, até se lembrar de um poema muito lindo que havia lido, ao ponto de decorar.

\- Os poetas ningens, falam muito sobre o amor, Hiei. Lembro-me de um posso recita-lo? – Perguntou ela entusiasmada. Adorava recitar poesias.

\- Hn. – Resmungou ele como sempre.

Tomando o resmungo como um sim ela recitou com um sorriso radiante no rosto o poema.

\- "De almas sinceras a união sincera, não há nada que impeça; amor não é amor. Se quando encontra obstáculos se altera, ou se vacila ao mínimo temor. Amor é um marco eterno, dominante, que encara a tempestade com orgulho. É astro que norteia a vela errante, cujo valor se ignora, lá na altura. Amor não teme o tempo, muito embora seu alfange não poupe a mocidade. Amor não se transforma de hora em hora, antes se afirma para eternidade." – Falou ela tomando fôlego. – Tem mais alguns versos mais agora me deu um branco! – Falou ela dando um sorriso amarelo para o koorime que a olhava fixamente enquanto havia recitado.

Hiei se aproximou dela com calma, a assustando, pensava em uma só coisa: O que sentia por Botan era amor? Aquele amor tão profundo e dominante? Ele iria averiguar esse fato. Quando chegou bem perto ele declamou:

\- Então "amor é um marco eterno, dominante"? – Perguntou ele com o tom de sempre mais algo a mais, um pouco de malícia?

\- Si-sim. – Afirmou a ferry girl surpresa com a atitude do youkai.

Agora bem próximo e de frente para a guia, ainda sentada, ele afirmou:

\- Gostei disso. – Foi isso que ele disse.

E beijou Botan que depois da surpresa, retribuiu o beijo. E era verdade "De almas sinceras a união sincera". Isso que eles sentiam era de fato aquele marco eterno, e dominante, que enfrenta céus e terras com bravura, para vê o sorriso na pessoa que retribui tal sentimento. Realmente o amor deles era tudo isso e mais! Muito mais...

"Se isso é falso e que é falso alguém provou

Eu não sou poeta e ninguém nunca amou!"

Nota da autora: gente as duas últimas frases/verços não tem aver com a história mais sobre o que ela fala do amor.


End file.
